


随便聊聊

by Yoame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoame/pseuds/Yoame
Summary: 一些P站太太的个人向总结，基本都退坑了……（哭着）





	随便聊聊

P站的及岩太太们的个人向总结（。）

因为小说看得多先说小说方面的吧。

首先肯定是是风见和汤上。不管多少次都看不腻。

风见太太之前有一次不知道什么原因自己删掉了推（上面全是及岩段子）还有将大部分P站文转为了好友可见。这个事实使我痛心疾首了无数个夜晚，因为她真的可以称得上塑造了我的及岩观（？）以及决定我吃上黑岩的决定性写手。不过她本人对黑岩的支部建立也是挺意外的算是无心插柳柳成荫？  
风见是及岩主，极偶尔会有花岩的段子。但是她的及岩两个人对彼此独占欲很深，她的岩酱某种程度来说可以称之为及川控（当然不是在痴汉的意味上），及川也是标准的及川先生，男友力很高，苏度爆表。我开始还会觉得她的小岩偏激，但是爱小岩到深处发现自己也会希望小岩那样略显偏激去爱及川不知道是受她影响还是自然而然…  
总结风见的及岩非常有味道，两个人DK感不强，文风并不是常见的日式风格，可是十分值得一看会觉得发现许多及岩的全新一面←

汤上太太，她的梗我普遍都很喜欢，还有就是她的小岩非常男前，及岩酱两个人互动也是属于相对平等？的角度上来写。汤上是把我彻底拉入及岩沼的决定性写手…风见则是加深了这个沼泽😂  
汤上不是很出名，但是我觉得她写梗的能力很棒，而且对于及岩的描写和互动经常让我有正能量（？）感…情节台词也蛮戳人的，属于会看到少女心一动（…）的那种。  
总结汤上的及岩略有DK感，经常催泪（但是是糖）偶尔直接发糖~而且及川挺萌的w

第三个说i-san太太。非常非常非常甜的一位太太（当社比），而且她的文一篇能连续戳我少女心很多次ಥ_ಥ  
她笔下的岩酱DK感十足，偶尔展露出一点及川厨的潜质时非常可爱，及川则是少女心杀手还自带可怜光环。至今难忘及川蹲在小岩家门口弱弱的说我是来恭喜小岩脱DT的…（当然事实上并没有）这个场景，这里的及川攻的可爱。i-san的梗不见得多新，但是她就是能写的不让我觉得OOC少女漫画情节也能完全认同~她新连载的文设定很有趣，得了兽心病的及川先生和调教师岩酱，超级可爱的展开我真是爱死她了♡  
总结i-san的及岩很甜很轻松看起来开心又戳少女心，是恋爱感（？）很强的太太←而且她更新频率非常稳定一个月一次，不过关注她看她P站收藏的文也经常淘到好看的可能是因为我和她脑电波很和…

第四个说说いしおか太太和マツナガ太太  
首先是 いしおか太太。四个字，业界良心！！！！更新频率很高，一般都是一篇肉一篇清水交替着出。她有一篇失忆梗写的哭了我好久，因此她笔下的及川十分深情…小岩偶尔有点傲娇不过多数时候还是很坦诚。她的梗也很多新奇好玩的， 而且她有时候真的很黄暴… 属于想看什么都能找到的全能型太太。坑品很好，绝对会填坑但是不保证质量（偶尔会有一点烂尾感_(:з」∠)_  
总结 いしおか真的家中常备这么良心的太太不多了…文风很安定，日常感不错，轻松的虐的都发挥稳定，最主要是不会让你望穿秋水的等——

マツナガ太太和 いしおか太太 差不多，最近比较忙更新频率不高但是曾经也是手速达人…她的及岩在色气度上非常色气，非常，以至于我现在想起她的文第一个脑海里就蹦出她某一篇奇怪的香水梗里大王在岩酱背后喘气的景象（其实没在做虽然也已经OUT了）。她的及岩互相为对方考虑的心情很浓厚，虐的时候也不会让人觉得角色考虑太多有点女々しい。而且她的及川也很萌，小岩安定的男前不会有弱受感  
总结 マツナガ 也是属于全能型的太太，想看什么基本都有，不过由于也有点久远了隐约记得的那种纯花样虐狗秀恩爱的文不多，算是温暖感很强的太太吧

这两位放一起说算是觉得她们俩风格还蛮接近，都很业良，算是肯定吃不到雷的太太~

第五个说说梶野太太。她的台词我非常喜欢…。非常（。）  
新刊的sample里有一段小岩的台词就又戳到我了，是小卷视角和岩酱的对话问岩酱怎么看及川的这么一个感觉，岩酱的回答是“星が、いつも視界のどっかでうぜえくらいにピッカピカ光ってて、好きにならない方がおかしいだろってくらいなんだよ。でもだからって、自分のだけために光れとか、ひとり占めたいって普通思うか？俺はとりあえず光ってんのを見られたらいいし、むしろ、すげえきれいなんだぞって周りに見せたくなる。まぁ、なるべく近くにいたいとは思うけどよ”←用手机痛苦的打完了，但是这段基本就是我心里岩酱对大王感情的基准（这种自虐感TVT）  
梶野的文大部分是不分攻受的（她自己也说不写H是因为没能想定攻受…），所以把她算作岩及太太也没问题。不过早期她的文是有纯及岩的所以我个人就这么算了…  
…说了一堆废话接着说她的文。她后期写的那些短篇都不错，有一篇loop梗的我很喜欢，而且文章设计很精巧，为了不剧透我就不说太多具体内容了…是值得看两遍的文。  
总结梶野太太文风比较稳重，烘托气氛也不错，比较日式，特别推荐阿吽都厨的妹子看。但是偶尔会有弄不清重点的情况出现…不过小问题无伤大雅，我还是很喜欢她的因为她的及岩都蛮男前←

第六个说说mio太太。答应我日语不是特别好又喜欢各种paro的一定要去看她的文！因为她会在不常见/有点难的汉字那儿标！假！名！  
多么良心啊！  
她最常写的都是长篇paro，精灵使系列我还没看完（…），比较偏正剧向。最近的灵异系列在追，非常萌还总是打色气的擦边球www 短篇基本都是主打萌系（？）属于可爱的小品文，看起来很轻松~←顺便说她更新也很稳定一月一更  
她的及川先生很苏，偶尔有点轻浮整体攻气强，岩酱基本常识人，时不时追加吐槽属性  
她的及岩嘛…大部分时间就是两只DK的感觉，不过根据设定也会有稍微成熟的情况←讲到现在我喜欢的及岩类型已经基本暴露了…

第七个说说まつりか太太。一个字:肉  
AV界巨匠（误）  
我的灵魂就是因为她才卖了出去的…  
个人非常喜欢她的及川，虽然是攻但是觉得很可爱。她的小岩开场永远占据主导权（至于结果如何抬头看一眼标题上的名字前后自然就懂了），简单说她的小岩经常玩弄及川这一点我好喜欢哦哦哦——有这种（恶）趣味的人请务必感受一下 まつりか的肉！←而且她真的好喜欢骑〇位

像是日下部，一人芝居（这位女体化比较多所以我其实不是很了解…但是她有一个不是女体的系列还是很好看的），ひなもり，お豆さん（她的花吐病梗那篇非常好看）这几位我看的不多，只看过一两个觉得都是很值得一看的，之后没事就说说我看过的那几篇好了…


End file.
